1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device using a semiconductor light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, display devices having excellent characteristics such as low profile, flexibility and the like have been developed in the display technical field. On the contrary, currently commercialized main displays are represented by liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and active matrix organic light emitting diodes (AMOLEDs).
However, there exist problems such as mediocre response time, difficult implementation of flexibility in the instance of LCDs, and there exist drawbacks such as short life span, mediocre yield as well as low flexibility in the instance of AMOLEDs.
On the other hand, light emitting diodes (LEDs) are well known light emitting devices for converting an electrical current to light, and have been used as a light source for displaying an image in an electronic device including information communication devices since red LEDs using GaAsP compound semiconductors were made commercially available in 1962, together with a GaP:N-based green LEDs. Accordingly, the semiconductor light emitting devices may be used to implement a flexible display, thereby presenting a scheme for solving the problems.
Furthermore, in addition, it may be possible to conceive the structure of enhancing improvement of yield for a flexible display using semiconductor light emitting devices.